


And Now, The Weather [podfic]

by nagi_schwarz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, PTSD John, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: There is a doctor in Night Vale, listeners.BBC Sherlock meets Welcome to Night Vale.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	And Now, The Weather [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Now, The Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214607) by [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes). 



> Merry Christmas to my BFF of a decade and a half and then some.
> 
> So much thanks to my fandom BFF for making beautiful cover art.
> 
> Merry Christmas from both of us.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/50677569677/in/dateposted-friend/)

Length: 06:51

File size: 4.7MB

Link: [On Dropbox; Read Only for now but will update with download link from Jinjurly soon!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kv1rwsgeaq1d72l/and%20now%20the%20weather.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
